GoCarts, Casts, and Controllers
by fluffy pantoufle
Summary: Zell/Rinoa fluff; mutual affection shared over a game of Mario Kart. Simple & sweet oneshot.


"Go-Carts, Casts, and Controllers"  
by: _fluffy pantoufle_

A/N: Just a sweet little piece of virtually plot-less Zell/Rinoa fluff inspired by the "Mario Kart Love Song" by Sam Hart. ^__^ The song can be found on YouTube, if you're curious - quite possibly the cutest song I've ever heard! Not only that, but I'm letting my current injury inspire me as well. Enjoy!

* * *

"ZELL! Stop cheating!"

"Me? Cheating? Are you out of your dang mind? Tch, I'm a _master!"_

"Puh-leeze! I would have had you on the last round if you didn't pick up that star!"

Despite their reputation as being members of the contingent that saved the planet from Ultimecia, Rinoa Heartilly and Zell Dincht were quite possibly two of the most laid-back individuals at Balamb Garden. While Squall busied himself with the duties that accompanied being Commander, or Selphie organized yet another Garden festival or function, or Quistis graded papers, the cheerful sorceress and sprightly martial artist loved nothing more than to relish in their downtime. Irvine made the mistake of purchasing Zell a video game system for his birthday, opening up an arena for competition beyond the Training Center or classroom. There wasn't an opportunity that went by for Zell to challenge one of his friends to a virtual showdown. Some considered it a bit nerdy on his part, but the blonde young man was unnaturally proud of his skills with a joystick.

Irvine got a good laugh out of the first time he heard _that _phrase.

Unfortunately, Zell was currently out of commission for an injury sustained while training. Something told him not to roundhouse kick a T-Rexaur in the jaw, but being ever the impetuous fellow he decided to do it anyway. Dr. Kadowaki administered a potion, but inevitably deduced that his injury was one that would have to do most of its healing the old-fashioned way. He had on a cast that covered his foot and leg up to the knee. Most of his friends had signed it - notably, Selphie's signature was sprawled out in bright pink glitter pen, Xu's simple two-letter name was in large, ornate bubble letters…and Seifer took it upon himself to draw several obscene images that were not appropriate for the general public. Zell knew he shouldn't have let him sign _anything_, let alone the cast he'd have to wear for several weeks.

On this particular day, Rinoa decided that she wasn't enthused with the idea of accompanying Squall to Galbadia Garden - with everyone being so wrapped up in their agendas, she felt that Zell needed company. The young woman knew that he would have been the first to take care of anyone else that was hurt and lonely. Of course, she was also aware of the fact that spending several hours with Zell Dincht meant that she would have to play at least five rounds of his favorite racing video game.

Luckily, Zone and Watts had effectively schooled her in the ways of the gamer. She was ready for anything.

Rinoa was sprawled out on the floor, laying on her stomach and propped up on her elbows. Zell sat on the couch, his right leg elevated on a chair. From his seat, the martial artist had a fantastic view of the sorceress's curves and how charming she looked in that position, but he quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind… He had a race to win! And Rinoa was accusing him of cheating? Preposterous!

"Last lap!" Rinoa cried, hazel eyes fixated completely on the television screen. She had chosen a pink, girlish go-cart and was trying desperately to find a power-up or speed boost.

Zell grinned. His green car was ahead of the competition, although her cart was pulling a close second. "I've got you beat, Heartilly!"

"That's what _you _think!" She let out something between a battle cry and cackle before releasing her secret weapon: a blue shell that targeted Zell's cart, making him spin out of control and allowing Rinoa to take the lead. "HAH!"

"Gyah! Down but not out!" The martial artist bit his lip and tried desperately to get back on track, but the damage was already done. He held the controller out with straight arms and unconsciously moved it with the direction of his character, thinking that it would make a difference.

It was already too late. In a stunning conclusion, Rinoa's princess crossed the finish line, pomp and confetti cascading down - Zell was still a good ways from the end and inevitably came in third. The sorceress jumped to her feet, pumping her fists in the air and wiggling her hips in an obviously unrehearsed victory dance. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Go Rin-ny, go Rin-ny!" Her dark hair fell in strands about her face, framing a brilliant smile that was directed right at Zell.

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered, putting the controller down. "Lucky round! I'll get ya next time!"

"Will you?" She plopped down on the couch next to him and tapped his nose with her index finger, evading his grasp when he attempted to retaliate. Her smile grew even wider, bringing a faint red flush to Zell's cheeks. "You know, I think that I like you like this, Mr. Dincht. This may be the only time _ever _that I'll be able to get away from you!"

He shook his head. "Nah, remember that time we played a prank on Raijin and YOU let me take all the heat for it?"

Rinoa giggled. "Oh, yeah! But the only reason I was faster was because you slipped on a slice of that flavored bread from the cafeteria!"

"Exactly!" Zell stabbed a finger at her. "He tried to beat me with that stupid _pole _of his…" Obviously, the debilitated martial artist didn't realize how amusing his comment was, because Rinoa - her mind in the gutter - was in stitches. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she collapsed on the couch next to him, holding her sides and giggling incessantly. "What's so funny?"

"Hah! Raijin's _pole?! _Really?"

It took Zell several seconds to comprehend Rinoa's comment, but when he figured it out his expression turned from confusion to disgust. "AH! Hyne! Rinoa, you crazy?"

She didn't immediately respond, leaving Zell free to again admire her features - her lithe body, smooth skin… Even the way she laughed was adorably feminine. He felt a sudden desire to take her in his arms, paired with the overwhelming acknowledgement of the fact that Rinoa was his best friend's girlfriend and such actions were strictly off-limits. His wondrous look must have been more obvious than he intended, because Rinoa progressively stopped laughing and eyed him curiously. In his current state, Zell reminded her of a child in awe - perhaps the way one would look the first time he saw a full grown Chocobo or Moomba.

"Are you OK, Zell?"

The flush in his face grew several shades deeper at the realization that Rinoa was potentially aware of what he was thinking. He shook his head, breaking himself from his reverie. "Ah! Yeah! Sorry…"

Rinoa watched as he nervously rubbed the back of his head and neck, exposing his delightfully defined arm in the process. She thought about how slight Squall looked in comparison to this young man whose body was his main weapon and how _good _it probably felt to be in his embrace. Her curiosity was accompanied by its own anxious feelings, and the sorceress had to turn away from Zell and stare at the television screen. Neither of the two realized that the game was paused, waiting for them to resume play.

"Let's go again, eh?" Rinoa suggested, her mouth curling into a sideways-type of smile. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you win this time!"

Zell chuckled, hoping and praying that his blush would soon disappear. He hoped that Rinoa hadn't really noticed it. "Well, I mean…I beat you six outta seven times, I dunno if you could let me win if you tried…"

"Pish posh." She glanced at him, giving her trademark one-finger salute. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to his cast and the array of signatures that decorated it. "Oh! I completely forgot!" When he didn't respond, Rinoa leapt to her feet and began to search for a pen. "I never signed your cast!"

"Oh…" Nodding, Zell pointed to a cup sitting on the table. "There should be a marker in there or something." He watched as Rinoa fished a blue permanent marker from the cup and returned to her seat on the couch next to him. "Just do me a favor and don't draw anything stupid like Seifer… I hadda put a piece of tape over that stupid drawing of his when I went to class so Quisty didn't see it."

Rinoa cocked her head to the side and stared at Seifer's artwork. "Yeah…that's _definitely _not acceptable. I think the only time I've ever seen someone draw that was on Nida's face when he passed out during that big party we had… Y'know, after Ultimecia and all?"

Zell recalled the memory and was amused while Rinoa uncapped the marker and leaned close to his leg. He couldn't see what she was scrawling at first, but felt himself grow warm again when she leaned back and revealed her addition to the cast:

_Love you, Zell. 6-1._

She also drew a pair of angel wings that conveniently overlapped with Seifer's masterpiece, making it look somewhat less obscene…but not by much. "…thanks, Rin." Words beyond those didn't come to him and Rinoa fiddled with the marker in her hands, not knowing what to say in response. Instead, she picked up her controller and un-paused the game.

"One more time?"

Zell wished she hadn't done that. If it were up to him, he would have left the game in its state of suspension in hopes that it would, in turn, affect their lives. It was the first of many times that Zell wanted there to be a master controller in the heavens that directed his daily routine. How easy things would have been if that were true!

Rinoa was Squall's - of that there was no doubt - but for this brief moment of time, they shared a mutual affection.

He picked up his own controller and gave her a singular nod. "…sure. But give the cripple a head start or somethin, OK?"


End file.
